The Ties that Bind
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Count Dooku exists in an ideal world of his won construction. He had created a new government, has begun war on the Order he abandoned for corruption, and has at his disposal the power of the Sith. In this however, he finds he needs more, and needs an apprentice to help finish his plan. Ventress is powerful, but not what he wants. Who then, could it be? And how can he get them?
1. Fascination

(A/N) Of characters who don't get enough credit in the Star Wards universe, my top three are Count Dooku, Bail Organa, and Wedge Antilles. Count Dooku is one of the most interesting, multi-dimensional people in the saga, and I appreciated the exploration of him in both the Clone Wars and in the comic series. So, anywho, here's my view on Dooku's fixation with turning Obi-Wan to the dark side, the things that caused him to leave the Order, and his unstable relationship with Ventress. Lead up to the battle of Jabiim, and the events on Rattatak, which will start in the next chapter. Planning on a three part series if people are receptive! Please R and R so I know what you think!

There were few things beyond his comprehension. He had always been, and always considered himself, highly intelligent. Not just through extensive knowledge, but the ability to see potential problems and eradicate them, to see people's desires and play them against them. He was as manipulative as he was intelligent, but low, there was once thing that stayed outside of his comprehension.

Sidious' obsession with the Skywalker boy was not something he could grasp easily. The boy had raw power, and a strong constraint over the working of the force, but he was dangerously unstable. And arrogant. And, judging by some of his more recent actions, somewhat of an idiot.

Dooku had defeated him far too easily. He had run full at him on Geonosis like he was some kind of wild animal, bent on vengeance. That was not the fighting style of a Jedi, Padawan or otherwise. In the end he had left Kenobi to fight Dooku alone, then in turn had to fight the Sith Apprentice himself, resulting in serious injuries for both and lost arm. Yoda had saved them, of course; but Skywalker's mistakes had cost him a limb, and almost cost him his master and his life.

It was not something Dooku could see the value of having on your side. Clearly, from all he had seen, Skywalker had been a detriment to Kenobi. He had observed them quietly through the lens of the Holo-Net for years. Skywalker was irrational and dangerous, and Kenobi too young and hard-headed to deal with it.

No. Skywalker he would never understand. Kenobi, on the other hand, he had begun to pay attention to more carefully.

He had seen him as a youngling, and again as a Padawan. Though Dooku had never considered Qui-Gon and himself to be particularly close, he had watched his former apprentice excel in all manners of being a Jedi after their departure as master and apprentice. He saw much of himself in Qui-Gon, knowing that the only reason he had never been promoted to master was his individualistic ideas about the Jedi teachings, something that had led Dooku to abandon the order altogether. When he had taken Kenobi as an apprentice, Dooku had been slightly surprised.

After Qui-Gon, he had no interest in other apprentices, so he had not visited the youngling area in quite some time. Such was not expected of masters, and to Dooku's knowledge, Yoda was the only one who made an effort to do it. He had been out of touch with them when Kenobi had been selected, and only learned that Qui-Gon had taken him days later when Kit Fisto mentioned it in passing.

He had watched him then, trying to observe his talents and skills. He was stubborn, more vocative thatn Qui-Gon had ever thought to be. They were an odd pair, with his former apprentice towering at over six feet tall, silent and confident, and Kenobi, a thirteen year old boy, speaking next to him. Dooku had never reached out to him, spending as much time away from the temple as he did in it.

In time, the corruption present had become clear to him. The Jedi were pawns in a game of money and power, and he no longer had a desire to be a part of it. He was absentee royalty on Serreno, and considered returning for many years. He had heard of Skywalker's coming to the temple, and the council's rejection of him at first. He had been away then, but had returned as Qui-Gon, Kenobi, and the boy again left for Naboo.

He had felt the dark side of the force surrounding their decision to return, a plot that he sensed went unnoticed by the other Jedi, too distracted by this boy. Dooku was unimpressed with him, focusing more on the undercurrent of danger he could hint. He had spoken with others, but that had not heeded his words as having any merit, citing his recent trip to Korriban as reasoning behind it.

Days later, news arrived that Qui-Gon had been killed, and Kenobi, still a Padawan, had in turn killed the Sith responsible. It was both a breaking point and a revelation, he had departed the temple that same day, leaving a life and image he had constructed behind, not waiting for the memorial of his old apprentice. Their blindness to their own faults, their willingness to sacrifice Jedi when it could have so easily have been prevented was something he could no longer overlook.

However, then had his fixation on Kenobi started. He wouldn't say that, when his master spoke of slaughtering Kenobi, bringing Skywalker to their side, he voiced his agreement in as few words as possible. In te back of his mind, he wanted Kenobi as his own apprentice. He seemed on the surface to be an average Jedi, but Dooku knew differently.

To be capable of killing a Sith as a Padawan was an extraordinary skill, and as he monitored Kenobi's pursuits through the years, Dooku observed what he saw as a powerfully unique command of the force. He was brilliant, now that they had divulged into war, he was the Grand Republic's most successful general; and in a short span of only a few months, had earned his own title as the Negotiator. Not that Dooku cared much for titles, he had had several in his long life and they had meant very little to him.

He knew that Yoda had realized Kenobi's potential as well. The small green Jedi held the young knight in high esteem, and had given him an almost insurmountable task in the discovery of the clone army and capture of Jango Fett who had killed another young Jedi only a few years before. When he had instead ended up in Dooku's prison, he finally felt that it was the time to draw Kenobi in, use his strength, his power to overtake Sidious.

But he had not listened. He, as others, had not understood. Dooku had not lied to him, he had told him of the secret identity of the Sith, practically feed him everything he wanted, and still, he had rejected his offer. Anger had consumed him then, arranging for Kenobi's death, and even after his escape, he had arranged for a new apprentice to fill the void he had in the power struggle against his own Master. Ventress was strong, she was powerful in the force and trained in combat.

But she was not what he wanted. And he could tell, every time she spoke ill of Kenobi or Skywalker, or talked of Jedi, that she was aware of it. She knew who he wanted at his side, and he could feel the cold hatred boiling inside of her. Btu there was little she could do about it, until now.

He had decided to let her prove herself. Or let Kenobi prove himself again to Dooku's power. He had sent her, along with a full battalion of droids, to Jabiim, where she could face Kenobi and his clones. Her task had nothing to do with the battle, she was to kill Kenobi, or take him alive to her citadel on Rattatak. Failure was non-optional.

Dooku didn't expect success from her. He expected Kenobi to kill her as he had killed Maul all those years ago on Naboo. Another step closer to the dark side then, another step closer to the Sith.


	2. Visitation

**(A/N) So, there's mild description of torture in this, nothing too graphic, but it is T rated for a reason. Mostly just part two of an exploration of Dooku's thoughts. He's such an interesting person, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the response on the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one as well! Please R and R, let me know what you think!**

He arrived on Rattatak exactly forty planetary cycles after she had called for him. He had shown little interest, expecting Kenobi to break free of her hold on him long before now. He took in the sight of the citadel, it was towering, and he supposed that to those that hadn't seen the galaxy as he had; the towering monuments, the extraordinary statures, the obelisks of Korriban and the remnants of the first Jedi temple, it might seem imposing.

It made the guards wary, he could tell. It was not a house for ordinary prisoners. It was designed for those powerful with the force, and Kenobi had amassed a reputation for himself early in the war. They knew what was at stake, should he try to escape and they fail to stop him. They were afraid of Ventress, his blood buzzed, surging with the dark side of the force; he could feel their fear vividly.

He walked past them with his usual flourish, his dark brown cape catching wind and flowing out behind him, the wrought gates swinging open to allow him entry. He passed through doors, and around corners, stepping down long hallways that gave the impression of ancient carved stones but buzzed with the nuances of developed technology. He walked swiftly, his boots clacking against the stone floor with haste. The dark side of the force was powerful here, ancient remnants of its power clung to the walls.

He arrived in what had been the cell block of old, but as he gazed inside, no life was left in them. Old chains, rusted and useless, in every few cells, bones and splintered pieces of metal littered the floor. He curled his lips at them, he didn't like the untidy, unclean feel of this place. He was surprised Ventress had allowed for it be so.

But she was otherwise preoccupied. He could feel her fanaticism growing with each passing day. She had called him as soon as Kenobi had been captured on Jabiim, but he had little to say to her then. She knew of his feelings about her abilities, about his preference for Kenobi. In all of her calls since, she had spoken of her cruelty to him, what she saw as his weaknesses. He had dismissed these conversations, only admonishing her progress in the unkind tone he often took when speaking to her. She was livid. And Kenobi was paying for it.

He came to where he could feel both of them inside. He felt her cold fury, and a slight tinge of panic. She knew he was here. When he opened the door, however, she had composed herself, trying to appear calm. "The false Jedi is weak, Master."

"What information have you managed to get from him?" He took her in, her angry twitch that in his words he had not acknowledged her, her virulent state as his attention shifted from her answer to the Jedi, suspended by his arms, unconscious and damaged.

"Nothing yet, Master." Kenobi was an interesting sight to look at. His was naked form the waist up, his tunic destroyed and in bloodied shreds on the ground around him. He was bruised, and bleeding, and pulled tight to his skull was a heavy leather mask with his close eyes exposed. The mask was interfering with the Jedi's force signature, and briefly, before he lost interest, he wondered where she had gotten it. It was an ancient Sith artifact, he had seen one on Korriban during his time as a Master, but not since. He assumed, in a place like this, meant for the torture and containment of Jedi, the Sith would have had a strong presence. "All the clones but his Commander have died. I am close to breaking him."

Dooku knew she was wrong. And she was still under the belief that Skywalker had been killed on Jabiim. That was false, the boy's training was being handled by Ki-Adi Mundi, and he was one of the few in the order who had refused to accept Kenobi's depth. She did not understand the depth of their bond. Skywalker was not an ordinary Jedi, his strength in the living force led him to attachments to others. Dooku had witnessed it himself. Seen it in his fight against the pair of them. Skywlaker was arrogant, rash, dangerous; Ventress was liable to find herself as the target of those uncontrolled emotions.

"I fail to see your reasoning, Ventress." He walked over to Kenobi at his place on the wall. Several of his muscles looked torn under his skin, he vaguely wondered if he had been suspended like this since his arrival on Rattatak. He had burn marks on the insides of his joints, small burns from her lightsaber, he assumed, knotting at the skin there. The bottom part of his Jedi trousers were cut, and in the backs of his knees, there were cut slits from a vibro-blade. "He seems to be holding against you quite well, Asajj."

He knew she hated when he called her that. To her, it was an informality that could never be exchanged, and he could feel her bitter anger cut through the space between them. "The Jedi is nothing, Master." She practically spit out the words to him, and he could feel the spike in anger towards Kenobi and the stab of resentment towards him. "He is weak, and he is mine."

Dooku said nothing, feeling consciousness begin to return to the Jedi. His force signature was shrouded in darkness and uncertainty by the mask, though Dooku knew that was the point of it. He admired the Jedi's ability to still maintain his connection despite the mask. He watched as his eyes came open, and he flexed his muscles, not reacting when Dooku's suspicion of the torn muscles of his back was confirmed as eh tried to shift his weight. "We have a visitor, Kenobi." He watched as Ventress got closer to him, and in a quick motion, pressed the back of her knife blade to his bruised and cracked ribcage, running it along his skin until she could twist the point into a bit of previously un-abused flesh.

Kenobi did nothing but blink at her through the mask, and her lips curled into an unfriendly snarl. She pressed harder, twisted faster, but he didn't react. Or acknowledge Dooku, who felt the strong urge to laugh. "If you can't break Kenobi, Asajj, I'd hate to see you try and face Skywalker."

"The boy is dead." She hissed, moving the knife to press into a new point on Kenobi's body, a thin red line forming in her path, red drops running down his chest, staining again already soiled clothes.

"Ah yes," He moved to leave, but turned when he felt her eyes on him. "It seems I had forgotten." This time there was no mistaking the cold fury in her gaze. He wondered how long she had been using Skywalker's false death to torture Kenobi, because as the words came from him, clearly sarcastic, biting with the disapproval he had always felt towards her in place of Kenobi, the tortured Jedi's eyes moved to him and the force surged in the room.

Skywalker would be coming. He twisted and left the room. If Ventress was going to break Kenobi, it would have to be soon. He thought back to what he had witnessed. The man had not so much as grunted when she had cut into him. She understood nothing of Kenobi, his strength, his resolve; and if she wasn't careful, that, combined with the rampant, uncontrolled power of Skywalker, would kill her when the pair reunited.

Not that it was any concern of his. The Sith knew no loyalty. And his new apprentice would be even close to joining him.


	3. Reconcilliation

He listened to the incessant rambling of the Holo-Net broadcast. The war was still new, still exciting to report on. Especially since now one of its most popular players had been returned from his torture on Rattatak. "The Negotiator! Back at the Jedi Temple!" "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi reunited with Anakin Skywalker! The Galaxy is Safe Again!" He wanted to laugh, and would have, if he had not been so upset.

Ventress was due back at any moment, and he stood, looking out onto the calm world of Serreno as he waited on her arrival. She had landed, she was in the castle. He could feel her presence, the only thing outstripping his own fury was hers. He wasn't sure what she was angry at: Kenobi? It was illogical to be angry at the Jedi for managing to escape. Skywalker? That was to be expected when the damned Jedi had come looking for his master. Him? It was more than likely, she found no comfort in him, and the more he antagonized her, the more he felt her retaliation. She saw him as weak, as an old man who was only around to instruct her until she would someday grow more powerful and destroy him. How wrong she was.

"Master." She spoke before being fully into the room, but he did not turn to look at her. He did not need his eyes to see her yet, he could feel her unsure motions in the force. "I have returned."

"Without Kenobi," He said to her, and he could feel her sharp intake of breath, and almost, in his mind's memory, see her snarl at him.

"The Jedi has returned to the other scum. His ape of an apprentice came for him." She was spitting with fury, and oddly enough, it calmed his own anger. To hear her, so visibly upset by the fact that she was outmatched by a pair of Jedi was actually quite comical. He turned to her then.

"So, I take it, Asajj, that you realize that what I told you of Kenobi is correct." He said slowly, taking a step closer to her as he spun on his heels. "The Jedi is far stronger than you gave him credit for, and now, despite my direct orders, despite order form Lord Sidious, and your own intentions, you have allowed him to escape!" She started to speak, but he held up a hand to her.

"And what's more, you have allowed him and Skywalker to be reunited." He stared hard at her, his anger swelling back up in his chest. "You of all people know the risk that entails."

"I will kill Kenobi." She hissed at him.

"You have proven yourself to be incapable of it, so far." He released a long breath, standing back up straight. "Your foolish arrogance has allowed the Republic to have back one of its greatest assets, something the war effort will thank you for."

"Kenobi is weak, I would hardly call him one of their greatest assets." And with those words, he smiled at her again. Her weakness was there, in her tone. Her jealousy was evident, her desperation to prove herself to him. He thought to what he knew of the Dathomirian. She had been trained form a young age by a Jedi, one who had been murdered not long before he found her with Mother Talzin and the other's. She was strong in the force, had the faith of the Dathomirian witches on her side. She was, however, too sure of this strength. She did not posses the power she thought she did. And she did not have the control she needed to please him fully. She would do for overthrowing his master, but not when it came to passing on the power of the Sith.

He was due to inherit it soon, after the war when Sidious would fall by his own hand. She might be at his side then, but he knew, and she did as well, that the ultimate goal would be a new apprentice. One he already had connections to, one who could use the force in ways she could not.

When he had seen Kenobi being tortured, refusing to scream or give in to her offers of medicine, life, escape, freedom, and instead allowing his body to become slowly more and more mutilated as she cut into his skin, sliced into bones, through muscles, along tendons, and again the grain of the joints that held his body together, Dooku knew he was witnessing uncommon resolve. To have a person within such control of their own actions at the disposal of the Sith would be nearly unstoppable.

"And yet, despite having him at your control for months, you manage to let him escape. With a clone." He paused for a long moment of effect, her eyes no longer meeting his, instead staring at his boots. "And after having gathered no information."

"It won't happen again, Master. I will not underestimate the Jedi next time."

"It won't happen again Asajj, because I will not allow it to happen again." He said, and suddenly disgusted with her presence, her weak, erratic force signature that pulsed uncontrollably off of her, he stepped around her to leave. "You should know that I do not take kindly to disappointment." Hee felt her eyes follow him, and in an instant, force lightning erupted form his fingertips, hitting her for only a second that lifted her into the air and blasted her backwards.

"And you are becoming more and more of one."


End file.
